Maxwell (KNC)
Maxwell xuất hiện trong thời gian bắt đầu game, bảo người chời nên bắt đầu kiếm thức ăn để không bị chết đói. Ông là nhân vật phản diện chính của game, và là người đã đưa tất cả Nhân Vật đến thế giới của Don't Starve. Nguồn Gốc Vào 1901, trước sự kiện chính của game, William Carter lên một chuyến tàu từ London đến Mỹ, với hy vọng tiếp tục sự nghiệp như một ảo thuật gia ở New York. Sau khi các buổi diễn của anh dường như luôn thất bại và nợ nần từ dụng cụ ảo thuật chưa được thanh toán, William quyết định chuyển đến San Francisco, California. Sau một vụ tai nạn xe lửa, William Phát hiện ra một bản thảo của một Tháp Đá thứ mà dường như chứa tri thức về ma thuật quyền lực, và quyết định giải mã nó để tìm hiểu. William sau đó bắt đầu kết hợp kiến thức này vào những buổi diễn ảo thuật của mình, và trở nên được biết đến như "The Amazing Maxwell". Maxwell sau đó đã gặp Charlie và cô đã biểu diễn cùng với anh như một người trợ lý nữa trong thời gian trình diễn ảo thuật của anh, tất cả đều có vẻ rất thành công. Thời gian trôi đi, Maxwell dường như bắt đầu có những suy nghĩ vô lý và có thể bắt đầu trở nên điên loạn, sau khi khắc những từ và kí tự vô nghĩa lên những bức tường trong căn hộ của anh. Sau cùng, Maxwell và Charlie thực hiện buổi diễn lớn cuối cùng của họ, khi đó Maxwell sẽ kéo một cái bóng từ một cuốn sách ra. Trong suốt buổi diễn, Maxwell đặt bàn tay mình lên cuốn sách, nhưng thay vì kéo thứ gì đó ra, một cái gì đó trong cuốn sách đã kéo anh. After breaking free, cả Maxwell và Charlie bị những bàn tay bóng tối nắm lấy và bị Chúng bắt giữ. Những chi tiết tiếp theo về những gì xảy ra sau đó là chưa rõ, nhưng cuối cùng Maxwell bị đặt vào Ngai Ác Mộng và Charlie thì đã biến thành quái vật đêm. Khoảng 20 nắm sau trong bối cảnh của game, các sự kiện của đoạn phim Tri Thức Cấm ''xảy ra. Trong đoạn phim, Maxwell xuất hiện vào giao tiếp với Wilson thông qua một chiếc Radio, đề nghị với anh những tri thức bí mật, mà Wilson sẵn sàng chấp nhận, và Maxwell bắt đầu truyền tải một lượng lớn thông tin vào đầu anh. Wilson khi đó bắt đầu xây dựng một cỗ máy kỳ bí với tri thức đã đưa cho anh. Khi cỗ máy đã hoàn thành, anh đã do dự khi kéo cần gạt khởi động cho đến khi Maxwell hét lên ''"DO IT!" ("LÀM ĐI!"). Khi Wilson kéo công tắc cỗ máy bắt đầu vươn lên và hình thành, thể hiện một bóng dáng của Maxwell. Những bàn tay ma quỷ khi đó vươn lên từ sàn nhà và kéo Wilson vào một thế giới hoang dã bí ẩn. Chế độ Phiêu Lưu Trong Chế độ Phiêu Lưu, Maxwell sẽ đến chào đón bạn trong khi bạn đang bất tỉnh, như trong Sinh Tồn, nhưng bây giờ ông đang mặc một chiếc áo choàng bảnh bao thay vì một bộ tuxedo. Ông sẽ nói những điều khác nhau trong mỗi Thế Giới và sẽ càng lúc càng tức giận hợn khi bạn càng tiến triển. Sự tức giận của Maxwell có vẻ làm ông yếu đi; khi ông trở nên thực sự giận dữ, ông bắt đầu biến dạng.'' '' Xem thêm * Tượng Maxwell * Cổng Maxwell * Đèn Maxwell * Bẫy Răng Maxwell * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap * Maxwell's Head Bên Lề * Tên của Maxwell có liên quan đến vấn đề tư duy khoa học "Con quỷ Maxwell" * Phiên bản nhân vật chơi của Maxwell có tên là "Waxwell" trong các tập tin game để tránh bất kỳ xung đột tập tin giữ NPC Maxwell với nhân vật chơi Maxwell. * Maxwell trong một NPC cao và gầy, trong khi là một nhân vật chơi thì ông thấp như những nhân vật khác. * Nếu người chơi xem xét Maxwell (NPC), mỗi nhân vật có một trích lời. ** Wilson - "I hate that guy." ("Tôi ghét kẻ đó.") ** Willow - "He is so condescending." ("Ông ta quá hèn hạ.") ** Wendy - "I feel a strange kinship with him." ("Tôi cảm thấy một sự gắn bó kỳ lạ với ông ấy.") ** Wolfgang - "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles." ("Một bộ vét lạ mắt không phù hợp với cơ bắp của tôi.") ** Wickerbottom - "What a rude gentleman." ("Thật là một quý ông thô lỗ.") ** WX-78 - "HE IS UNKNOWN." ("ÔNG TA KHÔNG XÁC ĐỊNH.") ** Wes - "..." ** Maxwell (nhân vật) - "Looking good!" ("Trông hay đấy!") ** Woodie - "Why does he hate me?" ("Sao ông ta lại ghét tôi?") ** Wigfrid - "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?" ("Arrg! Nhân vật phản diện trong câu chuyện của tôi đấy à?") ** Webber - "That jerk tricked us." ("Tên khốn đó lừa chúng tôi.") * Với quá khứ là một ảo thuật gia của ông, tên của ông có thể là dựa theo Charles Carter, một ảo thuật gia sân khấu người đã biểu diễn trong những năm đầu thế kỷ 20 * Trong những câu đố William Carter, một cặp song sinh được nhắc đến. Có thể giả thuyết rằng Abigail và Wendy là cặp song sinh đó. Giả thuyết này cũng được củng cố bởi những gì Wendy nói khi cô xem xét Maxwell. * Kể từ bản cập nhật "All's Well That Maxwell", khi thoát khỏi game, một cửa sổ hiện ra nói: "Maxwell will miss you!" ("Maxwell sẽ nhớ bạn đấy!"), thay vì: "Wilson will miss you!" ("Wilson sẽ nhớ bạn đấy!"). * Trong games Alpha, Maxwell cùng chung một giọng nói với Wilson, nhưng với một âm độ thấp hơn. * Xem như tên thật của Maxwell là William, tất cả nhân vật chơi theo quy tắc đều bắt đầu với W. * Bông hoa mà Maxwell đeo trên ve áo của ông giống như cái mà Charlie đã từng cài trên đầu cô. Điều này được củng cố bởi cảnh trong đó cả hai bị kéo vào thế giới Don't Starve ("cảnh kết cuối") và trực tiếp sau đó ("resumptus"). Gallery Maxwell and Charlie in their final act..jpg|Maxwell và Charlie trong buổi diễn cuối cùng của họ. Maxwellthrone.png|Maxwell trong Nightmare Throne. Maxwelldead.png|"Cái chết" của Maxwell. Wilson's origin haunted by Maxwell.png|Bóng đen Maxwell trong đoạn phim Nguồn Gốc của Wilson. Maxwell Statue.png|Một bức tượng của Maxwell được tìm thấy trong thế giới. Maxwell William.png|Maxwell buồn bã với một bức tranh trước đây của anh với Charlie ở nền sau. Winter maxwell.png|Maxwell xuất hiện lúc bắt đầu trong Chế độ Phiêu Lưu. Angrymaxwell.png|Maxwell tức giận tại thế giới thứ ba của Chế độ Phiêu Lưu. Crazymaxwell.png|Maxwell trông yếu đi ở thế giới thứ tư của Chế độ Phiêu Lưu. Madmaxwell.png|Maxwell yếu ớt và giận dữ trong thế giới thứ năm của Chế độ Phiêu Lưu. Don't Starve Promo.jpg|Maxwell trong nền của một hình ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve. en:Maxwell/NPC Thể_loại:Lối Chơi Thể_loại:Chế Độ Phiêu Lưu